Why Don't You Go Away?
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Taylor, Snake and Sophia just before Snake and Taylor go to meet with Captain Berrigan about the Ruse.


Snake strolled up the beach toward the figure stretched out in the sand. He stopped shaking his head and dropped the freezing beer can on his chest.

"What the... oh man where'd you get these?

Plissken laughed. "I remembered to pack the cooler unlike you."

Taylor cracked the beer and sat up but Snake was already looking farther down at the bikini clad woman lying in the sun.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah, been like that since you left." Taylor nodded taking a long drink from the can.

"Really?" Snake got a look so devious that his companion almost choked from laughter.

"I'll be back in a minute." Plissken started across the sand and out into the blazing California sun. She was out cold. He'd seen her sleep enough to know by the rhythm of her rising chest. What a nice chest it was especially in the little red bikini. Snake stopped staring at her and glanced at the water bottle in his hand. Who could resist? Plissken certainly couldn't and instantly poured the cold water on her bare stomach.

The scream that followed was deafening. Plissken was already walking backwards toward the water when she came up from the sand angry as a grizzly bear.

"You son of a bitch!"

Snake laughed at the redness flushing her face before he took off toward the water. She was going to kill him when and if she managed to catch him. Plissken hit the water at a full run and made it out to his knees before the impact hit. Sophia had jumped headlong onto his back. They both went forward into the waves. Snake managed to turn and wasn't nearly finished with his game. He came to the surface with her just as he managed to loosen the last string. He slipped away with her top making for the sand like death was on his heels.

Snake put his hands behind his back a few feet from the water and whistled innocently as she turned in the water. The scowl on her face might have been believable if it wasn't for the way her eyes sparkled playfully.

"Alright Flyboy give it back!"

"If you come get it, Honey." Snake called back rocking on his feet in the sand.

"Snake." She crossed her arms defiantly still covered by the waves.

"Hmmm?" Snake raised a brow at her and grinned. She really was too easy to pick on.

"Give it back, you bastard!"

"Give what back?" Snake took a few more steps back.

"What's all the damned screaming?" Taylor was looking down at them when Snake turned and triumphantly held up the bikini top. Laughter erupted from up by the cliffs before Snake gaze returned to the woman in the water.

"Fine!" She glanced both ways down the beach and then stood. Snake just stared at all the pale skin and water. This wasn't fair. She moved right toward him with confidence and Snake couldn't tear his eyes away especially once she started running. Snake moved to get away but she hit him full force knocking him to the sand.

Sophia made a grab for the top attempting to wrestle it free from his hand. Plissken just laughed as he rolled her on to her back trying to pull it from her grasp and hold her down at the same time. As soon as he made eye contact both of them froze. Even Snake's laughter died away lost in her blue eyes right along with rest of him. Her tongue ran over her lips in that slow motion that only seems to happen when a man feels he's being seduced.

Snake only then became aware of her hand in his cropped hair just seconds before she started pulling him down. Her lips were soft at first, playful and enticing but the kiss pressed ever stronger. Plissken couldn't even think but his arms lowered his body flush to hers. It was warm against his bare chest. The heart racing electricity hit him full force when her mouth opened teasing him to a deeper kiss with just the hint of more passion that was waiting.

He'd been waiting for this kiss for months, years. Since she'd slapped him, hell since he first saw her step out of that truck on base he'd wanted to kiss her but their friendship always stopped him from making a move. Now she was taking the first step and it felt right to do. He pulled back from the kiss looking over her face and the wet hair spread in the sand.

He was just about to return to those lips when a shadow fell on her face and she started to giggle. It could only mean one thing. Plissken didn't even look up.

"Taylor, go away!"

"Snake…base is…"

Plissken turned sitting up his eyes cutting off the last of his words with a malicious stare. "Tell them to go to Hell. I'm busy."

Taylor's eyes looked past Snake and he grinned. "Busy? Yeah that's a whole lot of busy."

Snake cocked his brow. "If that don't work tell them I'm dead and I'll be back in the morning."

Taylor shook his head and started for the jeep. Snake on the other hand returned to the woman still lying next to him. She laughed and squirmed in the sand. He didn't need the encouragement to continue what he'd been doing. He leaned his forehead on hers watching her laugh before he indulged in another kiss. Snake's strong arms went around her and he rolled pulling her up on top of him. Lying in the sand he looked up at her silhouetted in the sun before she leaned down for another kiss. The giggling hadn't stopped even when their lips met again. Snake wrapped his arms tightly around her back. Her hips were rocking gently in an ever so suggestive way. Snake let out a gasping breath and smiled.

"I think I'm going to have to take you down to the water baby."

"You want to cool me off?" She had a look of stunned disbelief.

"Well no…" Snake pressed his body up against hers. "I just wanted to wash the sand off of you before I take you into the back of my jeep."

Her eyes widened and she buried her face in his neck laughing. It was a flirtatious laugh paired with her hands tracing out circles on his chest.

"Come on you know you want too."

She kissed his cheek and sat up on his stomach.

"Snake!" Taylor's voice was close and Snake looked around squinting in the sun. He was trotting toward them at nearly a full run. "They want us back at base in 45 minutes."

Snake couldn't believe it. "If this is a joke Sarge I swear I'll kill you."

"Some crap's broke out in Russia and they want us back to base now."

Snake looked up at the woman and then back at Taylor. His eyes rolled in disgust. "Alright, I'm getting up."

Plissken hadn't moved.

"Come on Flyboy." Sophia was moving to stand but her fingers were trailing the outline of his tattoo all the way to his belt. "You can show me the rest of your tattoo later."

Snake smiled and reluctantly handed over the top he'd stolen. Pushing himself to his feet he brushed at the sand as he walked toward Taylor.

"Jesus Christ I don't know which is worse you or the military when it comes to cutting me off right as I'm about to get jumped." Snake was exasperated with the whole situation.

"You want that Russian flick don't you?"

Snake shook his head, stopped and turned motioning toward the Sophia who had her back to them while she retied her top. "God damn Taylor! Are you looking at what I am?"

Taylor shook his head. "NO!"

Snake gave him a half cocked look "No?"

"Oh Man! What do you think I want you ripping my eyes out for staring?" A grin slowly appeared on Taylor's face causing Snake to laugh. He patted Taylor on the shoulder as they both turned to the jeep.

"You know me too well. Come on, let's get back to fucking base and find out what these bastards want before she changes her mind."


End file.
